


I'm Here

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Crying, Daiya is dead, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, M/M, Mondo has Nightmares, Nightmare AU, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Sadness, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Taka takes care of Mondo, about Daiya, share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo has nightmares and Taka is there to help.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 48





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5

Kiyotaka woke up to thrashing the sound of whimpering, wiping the sleep away from his eyes he looked over at Mondo only to see that he was the source. "Mondo?"

Before he could say or do anything, Mondo shout up and screamed, "Daiya!"

Taka scooted back a bit in shock, but when he heard Mondo's breathing wasn't slowing down he reached over and placed a hand on the biker's shoulder, who jerked away at the contact. Taka wasn't offended, this wasn't the first time. Mondo's eyes were wet with tears and the salty liquid slid down, his breathing was short and rough like he couldn't breathe.

The Moral Compass leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Monod's wrist, he flinched a bit but he didn't yank his hands out of Taka's grip, "Mondo? It's okay, I'm right here."

Mondo sniffed as sobs escaped his throat, but he could see who was in front of him, "T-taka?"

The noirette nodded, "That's right, I'm right here. You're not there, you're here in bed with me. I need you to breathe okay?"

Mondo gave a shaky nod, and Taka talked him through a breathing exercise, and it caused him to calm down a bit, but tears were still falling down his face. "Are you okay?"

The biker gave him a nod, "Care to tell me what it was about?"

"I-it was...D-D-Daiya..." Another sob erupted from him.

That was more than enough, Taka wrapped his arms around Mondo and ran his fingers through the crying biker's hair, "It wasn't your fault Mondo. You know that?"

"B-but-"

"No, you know that he gave his life for you and would never hate you."

"But I-"

Taka made a soothing shushing noise, like that of a mother trying to calm a child, "He gave his life for you, he viewed you more important than himself, and from what you've told me of him, I know he would never want you to blame yourself."

Mondo didn't reply as he just buried his face in Taka's chest, he knew this, but that overwhelming guilt was still there. However, Taka being there always helped.

"No matter what I'll be here for you Mondo."

Another flood of tears reached the biker's eyes, he felt so much gratitude for Taka being a part of his life.

"You think you can go back to sleep?"

Mondo nodded, his face still buried in Taka's chest. The noirette smiled and kissed the to of Mondo's head and whispered, "Alright."

Kiyotaka laid back down with Mondo on his chest. The Moral Compass continued to run his fingers through Mondo's hair till his breathing evened out and soft snores could be heard, he let out a sigh as he himself fell asleep, hoping that one day Mondo's nightmares wouldn't haunt him like they do now.


End file.
